Stay Gold
by Kenzeira
Summary: Mengenang masa lalu; pahit sekaligus manis. Dedikasi untuk FID 8 serta #EventGarisMiring.


**Disklaimer** : Assassination Classroom milik **Matsui Yuusei**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka. Asano **Gakuhou** dan Isogai **Yuuma** , seperti biasa.

* * *

 **.**

 **STAY GOLD**

Didedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #8

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

Berjalan sendirian di antara keramaian kota London. Jejak kakinya menapak di setiap tumpukan salju, menciptakan bekas baru seukuran sepatu. Yuuma mengeratkan syal, kedua telapak tangan diusap-usap, saling menghangatkan. Ia melihat ke belakang sejenak, melihat jejak kakinya sendiri.

Rasanya seperti menoleh ke masa lalu. Manis sekaligus pahit.

Ada senyum jenaka, elusan lembut di atas kepala—dan tentu saja, ciuman di bibir. Namun, segala sesuatu dalam hidup ini tentu tidak melulu berjalan lurus tanpa hambatan. Selalu, selalu ada kerikil tajam, membuat hubungan terlarang itu terpaksa harus berhenti dulu. Tidak apa-apa, hanya sebentar. Akan ada saatnya mereka bertemu kembali dan menyatukan lagi apa yang belum sampai.

Perjalanan masih sangat jauh, tujuan belum terlihat bahkan hanya sebesar noktah. Siapa peduli, yang penting mereka berjalan bersama, saling menggenggam tangan, saling menguatkan. Tiada mengapa telapak kaki berdarah-darah, hal semacam itu bukanlah apa-apa. Cibiran demi cibiran masih saja terdengar, seakan menusuk-nusuk telinga dengan jarum. Sakit bukan main. Tapi apa yang mereka tahu? Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Biarkan mereka bicara sampai habis liur di mulut.

 _Kebahagiaan kita tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Jadi, biarkan saja._

Yuuma tersenyum mengingat kata-kata Gakuhou, kekasih hatinya—pasangan seumur hidup yang kini sudah tercantum dalam surat pernikahan. Terdengar menggelikan kadang-kadang, tapi Yuuma senang. Padahal tidak perlu meresmikan hubungan lewat pernikahan, tanpa hal semacam itu pun dia akan tetap bersama Gakuhou, mendampingi di kala sehat dan sakit. Namun, ia juga tak menampik, dengan pernikahan, hubungan jadi terasa lebih erat lagi—lebih, lebih.

Seperti terikat simpul mati. Tak 'kan lepas sampai kapanpun juga. Andai kata lepas, tidak hanya satu, dua-duanya akan sama terluka, merana. Dan barangkali tidak mampu meniti hidup. Mati, seumpama langit malam tanpa bintang. Terasa hampa serta kosong.

 _Ayo kita menikah.._

Yuuma tidak mungkin menolak, lebih lagi setelah Gakuhou menjamin kehidupan Ibu serta kedua adiknya di Jepang. Lampu hijau sudah didapat, dia hanya ingin memindahkan tempat tinggal keluarganya ke tempat yang lebih tenang—tanpa hinaan. Ibunya sudah sebegini sulit, ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa anak sulungnya ternyata penyuka sesama jenis. Yuuma tidak ingin ibunya menderita dalam drama yang sama.

Ibu harus bahagia—adik-adiknya harus bahagia. Jangan sampai putus sekolah. Jangan sampai mendikte kehidupan seseorang seperti mereka yang menghina keluarganya. Pokoknya harus hidup dengan baik, tidak perlu memusingkan biaya makan sehari-hari. Tidak perlu lagi. Hidup saja terus. Jangan memikirkan hal tak perlu.

Banyak sekali yang sudah terjadi, banyak sekali. Yuuma lega karena telah melewati segala kesulitan. Kadang ia ingin menyerah saja, membiarkan semuanya berakhir di tengah jalan. Tapi dia tidak bisa terus begitu seumur hidupnya; pasrah pada takdir—padahal takdir bisa diubah. Yuuma bersyukur saat ia berada di ujung keputus-asaan, Gakuhou tetap menawarkan masa depan.

* * *

" _Aku tahu banyak hal yang kau pikirkan, keluargamu, aku—mereka. Tapi setidaknya cobalah untuk memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau juga pantas bahagia, bersamaku."_

" _Aku tidak tahu lagi."_

" _Kalau harus memilih, apakah kau akan menikahi perempuan dan mengakhiri segalanya begitu saja atau menikah denganku dan tinggal bersama di London."_

 _Yuuma pikir Gakuhou bergurau, ternyata tidak._

* * *

Apalah. Masa depan terasa samar dan tak masuk akal bagi kaum homoseksual. Namun Gakuhou tetap teguh pendirian. Memangnya kalau bukan begitu, mau bagaimana lagi? Menikahi perempuan, memiliki dua-tiga anak, hidup tenang di pedesaan atau perkotaan, benarkah yang demikian itu akan membawanya pada kebahagiaan hakiki. Nyata-nyatanya Yuuma tetap tidak bisa mengingkari diri, dia menginginkan Gakuhou lebih dari keinginannya untuk melalui kehidupan seperti kebanyakan orang; menikah dan memiliki anak.

Lagi pula tidak ada orang yang menerimanya secara utuh seperti yang dilakukan Gakuhou. Tidak ada.

Yuuma memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku mantel. Dia berhenti menoleh. Sebab, kebahagiaan menunggu di depan sana. Masa lalu biarlah menjadi kenangan. Perjalanan masih panjang. Hidup saja terus. Kebahagiaan tidak akan berkurang meski suatu hari kembali dihantam kesedihan. Bukankah hidup memang begitu, perpaduan antara sedih dan bahagia. Yang penting nikmati saja.[]

* * *

 **10:07 PM – 29 August 2016**


End file.
